Mobile devices, such as smartphones, allow users to perform various types of tasks using specialized applications executing at their respective devices. Such a mobile application may be used, for example, to access the functionality of a web service hosted at a remote server via a mobile communication network. As the popularity of mobile devices continues to grow, users increasingly rely on these devices to perform everyday tasks including tasks that may involve access to secure content. For example, a mobile banking application executable at a user's mobile device may allow the user to submit login credentials and view account statements or initiate various other banking transactions.
Existing security protocols for a mobile application or web service generally require each user to register a new account and provide a unique set of login credentials in order to gain access to the functionality of the application or web service. However, users must now contend with a multitude of user accounts and associated login credentials required for accessing different applications and services in order to perform simple daily tasks. As a consequence, users may find performing such tasks at their respective mobile devices incredibly cumbersome.